Survivor
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Gisele survives and surprises ensue
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor**

 _In this story Gisele survived_

 **Chapter 1**

Han was holding onto Gisele's hands with both of his refusing to let go of her.

"I've got you," he said in the most convincing voice that he could muster.

Gisele looked Han directly in the eye knowing that he wasn't lying to her, he was going to save her no matter what. Then her heart sank as she looked past the man that she loved more than anything and saw the man who had thrown her into this position standing behind Han readying himself to kill them both.

Gisele looked Han dead in the eye as she released her hands from his and fired three shots from her gun praying that at least one of her shots hit her target and that none of them hit the man she loved. Gisele heard Han scream 'nooooo!' as she fell to the ground. Only she didn't hit the ground, she hit a car that had been discarded, probably belonging to one of Shaw's men who had decided to abandon ship with his life she realised.

Gisele had never been so grateful for a car before. Although she had to admit she kinda hated said car too. Gisele could feel bruises forming over her body and her ankle definitely felt like it was broken and probably a few ribs were broken too.

Groaning Gisele sat up, yep definitely broken ribs, she thought bitterly as she carefully slid off of the car. That was when she realised a shard of glass in her left leg which also happened to be the leg of the ankle she thought was broken. Gisele looked around in confusion trying to figure out where the glass had come from, she had landed on the roof of the car not any of the glass panels. Then she noticed broken glass next to the car and realised that it must have been from a beer bottle or something.

Gisele looked around to see if she could find something, anything to help her walk, to get her to her friends when she noticed an airport baggage tug cart about 20 metres away from her. Gisele sighed, this was not going to be easy, she thought as she tried to come up with someway to get over to it. When she realised that there was no other option Gisele proceeded to hop over to the vehicle, she was suddenly very grateful for her great balance, the pain she felt in her ribs made it extremely difficult but with no other option she tried to ignore the pain as best as she could.

When she reached the cart Gisele saw the plane go down in flames and silently prayed that her family had all gotten away safely.

Gisele got into the driver's seat and growled slightly when she noticed the lack of keys, great now I have to hotwire the damn thing, she thought bitterly. Groaning she slid to a lying position on the floor of the cart to make it easier to hotwire the cart without having to bend over causing more pain to her ribs. Relieved Gisele smiled softly when the cart started up.

Gisele carefully maneuvered herself so that she was sitting back in the driver's seat and drove the cart at its full speed, which was only 20 miles per hour much to Gisele's further annoyance. Could nothing just be simple for her right now?

She pushed the cart to its limit wanting desperately to get to her family before they left not realising that she was alive. The pain in Gisele's ribs was becoming unbearable and her leg was causing her splitting pain, not to mention the puddle of blood that was forming on the carts floor from the glass in her leg. As Gisele got closer to the wreckage she had to take the cart off of the runway to avoid the wreckage, this only made her job harder as the cart slowed down further.

Gisele groaned and quietly cursed her luck for getting her into this mess, she was grateful to be alive but it would be easier if she weren't, Gisele thought bitterly. That was when her head started to hurt intensely. Gisele put a hand to her forehead and felt something there, she looked at her hand and realised that she was bleeding.

Some how Gisele managed to get close to her family before she passed out.

The team turned to see a cart sitting a few metres away from them and someone lying in it.

Without hesitation Dom ran over to the cart and got the person out laying her on the ground, her face was masked by her hair. Dom noticed the dried blood that was covered by her hair, he carefully moved her hair out of the way to reveal the gash. That was when he realised that it was Gisele.

"It's Gisele," Dom yelled at the team.

A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter, I wanted to make it as believable as possible and I figured if Dom can always survive landing on a car, why not Gisele. Enjoy chapter 2 :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was in disbelief that Gisele could have survived the fall, relieved but surprised.

Hobbs had immediately called for emergency services to get help for Gisele and the team had followed the ambulance in their cars not willing to leave Gisele.

It was a rough two weeks for the team waiting for Gisele to wake up from her coma. The doctors had insisted that it was the best way to keep her alive, to allow her body time to heal itself.

Han didn't leave her side, he wasn't going to break his promise to her this time. He wasn't going to let her go.

Hobbs and the rest of the team spent the two weeks visiting Gisele and Han and organising their return home to LA for when Gisele woke up.

Han was sitting in the chair beside Gisele's bed looking at the bandages around her left leg, the splint and bandages holding her left ankle in place and finally the bandages around her ribs. He couldn't believe that after all of those injuries she had somehow survived and was safe. Han slowly raised his hand to Gisele's face and gently caressed her cheek frowning slightly at the gash on her head that was covered by a piece of bandage material taped to her forehead. Han rose from his seat and lightly kissed Gisele's cheek, as he sat down he noticed Gisele's eyelids move.

Gisele's eyes started to flutter open and squint at the bright light above her.

Han quickly grabbed the remote control for the bed and found the dial to turn the brightness of the light down slightly.

This helped Gisele to open her eyes fully. Gisele went to speak but realised that her throat was too dry and tight to form words.

Han grabbed the plastic cup that was sitting on the bedside table and poured water into it from the jug. He handed the cup to Gisele and helped her to drink it.

Gisele smiled gratefully once she was finished.

"I thought I'd lost you," Han said softly after he put the cup back onto the table.

"I'll never leave you," Gisele whispered, her throat still tight from not speaking for two weeks.

Han knew that she was right, even if one of them died they would forever remain in the heart of the one that they left behind.

"There's something that I didn't think I was going to get the chance to tell you," Han started, he looked Gisele straight in the eye, "I love you Gisele."

Gisele smiled, "I love you too," she said slightly louder than when she spoke before.

Han's smile spread the length of his face as he realised that he wasn't ever going to be alone. He decided that he'd better press the call button to get the doctor in to check on Gisele.

The doctor looked her over and was pleased with what he saw, "your ribs are healing nicely, the gash on your head is nearly closed up, the cut on your leg is also nearly closed up, and your ankle is healing well."

At that moment Dom walked in and grinned when he saw Gisele was awake. He gave her a gentle hug and turned to look at the doctor.

"When can we take her home to LA?" Dom asked the doctor.

"It will take time for the breaks in your bones to heal but I will authorise you to return to Los Angeles as long as you are on a gurney so that you don't move and cause more damage to yourself," the doctor said to Gisele who nodded in understanding, "however I will not authorise it until she is able to stand without getting a headache, it will enable me to make sure that she doesn't have any bleeding on her brain and a few other things," the doctor said, this time speaking to Han and Dom who nodded their agreement.

"The last thing we want is for Gisele to have to stay here longer than necessary so we'll do our part to help," Dom convinced the doctor who then left the three.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked Gisele slightly worriedly.

"I'm sore but I feel alright," Gisele said honestly.

"No headaches?" Han asked.

"None, but I have been lying down for a while," Gisele responded.

"Do you want to sit up?" Dom asked.

Gisele nodded, "It might loosen up my muscles a bit and get me out of here sooner."

"Gisele you just woke up, there's no need to rush it. We're not in a hurry," Han said slightly worried that Gisele was rushing her recovery unnecessarily.

Gisele smiled softly at Han, "I'm fine I just don't want to be lying here forever."

Han was hesitant to let Gisele do this but knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her so he helped Gisele to get into a sitting position. Dom pressed the buttons to get the bed to sit at the level she wanted it so that Gisele would be comfortable.

Gisele had an arm around Han's shoulders as he held her up to help her to keep her balance while Dom maneuvered the bed. Gisele felt pain rip through her front and realised that it might not be as simple as she had hoped to get out of there.

Once Dom had fixed the bed Gisele was able to sit up more comfortably leaning against the mattress. Han saw the pain in her eyes as he helped her lean back slightly.

"You're not fine," he whispered so that Dom wouldn't hear.

Gisele frowned at Han and then turned to look at Dom, "where is everyone else?"

Dom smiled, "they're coming. Mia and Brian left to get Jack last week, they're going to meet us back in LA. Roman, Tej and Letty are on their way in, they were just finishing up some details about our freedom with Hobbs."

Gisele nodded in understanding, "can you give us a minute?"

Dom nodded, "I'll go wait for the others."

Dom left and Han looked Gisele in the eye.

"Be honest, how do you feel?" Han asked.

Gisele sighed, "I feel sore but I want to go to LA, I want to go home. I can handle the pain, I've had worse."

Han nodded, "I know but it doesn't mean that you should push your luck, I don't want you to get worse I want you to get better."

Four days later the doctor agreed to allow Gisele to go home to LA with the others and he organised the transport.

Gisele was still in a fair amount of pain but she hid it well.

Everyone was thrilled that they could all go home together.

Gisele smiled two days later when her family arrived to take her home.

"Let's get out of this crazy country," Roman said happily as he hugged Gisele.

"Just waiting for the release papers to be signed," Gisele smiled.

"She managed to convince the doctor to let her on the plane without being on a gurney. He agreed as long as we go first class and Gisele has her leg up the whole time," Han told the group as they each hugged Gisele.

Tej frowned slightly, "how'd you manage that?"

Gisele smirked, "I made a very generous offer to the hospital on behalf of my dear friends Tej and Roman and he couldn't refuse it."

Letty, Han, and Dom laughed as Roman and Tej looked hurt.

"How did you get their money?" Letty asked.

Gisele smirked, "they've both been here and left their wallets on the table before so I took their credit cards and well now they owe their banks quite a lot of money."

"Why didn't you take their debit cards with their actual money?" Dom asked curiously, mostly he was just enjoying watching Tej and Roman squirm.

"Honestly I didn't know if they would have that kind of money sitting on their cards, I figured it would be in their savings and unaccessible from the cards," Gisele explained.

"Nicely done," Dom smirked.

Within the next hour Gisele was released and they were all off to the airport to fly home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following weekend the team was gathered at the Toretto house for a BBQ to celebrate their family being reunited and finally being home.

Tej and Roman were cooking the meat on the BBQ while Han was sat on the shed stairs behind them.

"So you're really going to do it? Go to Tokyo?" Tej asked.

Han nodded, "yeah man we've been talking about it for a long time. It feels like now's the time. Gisele's ankle is almost back to normal so by this time next week we'll be off."

Gisele was sitting with Mia and Letty playing with Jack.

"I'm going to miss this cutie," Gisele said as she handed Jack a teething ring that he gladly chewed on.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Letty asked.

Gisele and Letty had really enjoyed getting to know one another over the last few days and with Mia's help they had been improving Letty's memory.

Gisele smiled softly, "yeah, we've been planning it for long and after everything that happened in the last month we don't want to risk not getting the chance to experience Tokyo together."

"You'll visit though won't you? When you get engaged and when you have kids?" Mia questioned.

Gisele blushed slightly, "we haven't gotten that far with our conversations about the future yet."

Mia smiled knowingly, "you're worried that he doesn't want kids."

"When he mentioned about staying in one place and settling down he never mentioned kids or marriage. It seemed like Han just wants us to be together but not like that," Gisele said softly, she suddenly felt very self conscious.

"So are you going to propose to Gisele before you leave or when you get over there so that we all have to visit you in Tokyo to celebrate?" Roman asked Han.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll probably wait until Tokyo. Do you think she'll like it?" Han asked pulling up a picture of a diamond ring on his phone. The ring was a simple white gold band with a single small diamond in the centre and diamonds encrusted into the band.

"It's simple and elegant, I can't see why she wouldn't," Tej said honestly.

"You know I was only kidding about getting her a huge rock right?" Roman asked.

Han chuckled, "yeah I know. This is my grandmother's ring."

"She'll love it," Roman said, "Gisele likes that sentimental type stuff."

"Sentimental type stuff? Really man you couldn't say it any other way?" Tej asked.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Roman argued.

Before Tej could argue further Dom called them all together. Roman put all of the meat onto two plates and walked them over to the table, Tej and Han following closely behind.

The team took their seats around the table with Roman getting to say grace after he took the first bite of food from the table.

Gisele sat on Han's lap when it was clear that there weren't enough seats for all of them to have their own place at the table.

They all held hands and Roman said grace, "Father thank you for the gathering of friends, Father we give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what makes us who we are, let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way; thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family, thank you for bringing Letty home, thank you for saving Gisele, and most of all thank you for fast cars."

"Dig in," Dom said after Roman finished.

That was exactly what they all did.

"Meat actually doesn't taste half bad for a change," Brian teased Roman and Tej who glared at him.

"It could be because of all of that sauce you have piled on it," Dom joked, also earning a glare from Roman and Tej.

Brian grinned, "this is true."

"You guys suck!" Roman said childishly.

That only made the team laugh harder at his expense.

Han thought about whether or not he should wait until they were alone to propose to Gisele or do it right here right now in front of all of their family.

"You look like you're thinking too hard," Gisele whispered into Han's ear.

"Just thinking about this place and everyone here," Han whispered back.

"We don't have to go," Gisele responded.

Han looked her in the eye, "this is our time to get what we've been wanting for so long. We always dropped everything for Dom now it's our turn for everyone to drop everything to come see us."

Gisele smiled, "that would be a nice change."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Brian asked from across the table, "how much you're gonna miss us?"

"More like how much I'm going to miss Mia, Letty, and Jack," Gisele teased.

"So what we're just chopped liver to you?" Roman asked in an offended tone.

"No you're just men," Gisele said remembering that Han had told her how offended Roman had been when she had said something similar just over a month ago.

"You had to tell her," Roman said rolling his eyes at Han.

Han laughed, "it was entertaining to see how offended you got I had to tell Gisele."

Han then explained to everyone else about how Gisele had said 'you're forgetting something, he's a man' and how Roman had been offended by it.

They all laughed, leaving Roman feeling ganged up on.

Roman got over it pretty quickly though when Dom started asking Letty about if this place brought back any memories for her.

Han was grateful for the distraction because it gave him time to think about what he was going to do, whether he was going to propose now or not.

"I would like to say something," Han whispered to Gisele and she moved to sit on the chair so that Han could stand up.

"I have a few words to say," Han said to the table.

Everyone put their utensils and food down and looked over to listen to Han.

"Firstly I would like to thank all of you for everything that you have done for Gisele and I over the years. You are truly our family and we're certainly going to miss you all when we go off to Tokyo," Han said.

Everyone smiled and cheers the couple.

"There's one more thing that I want to say," Han said and everyone quieted down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Han looked at Gisele and smiled softly at her, "Gisele. Where do I start? You are the most incredible woman that I have ever met. You light up my life. You're the reason that I get up every morning with a smile on my face. When I almost lost you I realised that I hadn't even told you how I felt about you. I hadn't told you that I wanted to travel the ends of the earth with you, I hadn't told you that every moment that we're apart I miss you more than anything. I hadn't even told you that I love you with all of my heart. Gisele you are my one and only and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. What better way to start our Tokyo adventure than to ask you to join me for forever and always," Han got down on one knee in front of Gisele who put her hands to her mouth in shock, and he pulled a ring box out from his shorts pocket, "Gisele Yashar will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Gisele felt the tears prickling her eyes as she nodded, "yes, yes of course I will."

Han smiled widely as he slipped the delicate ring onto Gisele's finger, he then proceeded to kiss Gisele with as much love and care as he could put into a kiss. Gisele kissed him back with as much love and care as she could muster.

Their family all cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Dom stood, "to Han and Gisele the most deserving couple."

"Han and Gisele," chorused the table.

As Han retook his seat with Gisele back on his lap Mia stood to make a speech herself.

"Han and Gisele you really are the most deserving couple. You nearly lost everything and you've come out of that darkness stronger than ever. You might not have been together as long as Brian and I but you have shown the lengths that you would go to to protect each other and support each other," Mia said with a smile, "congratulations, we can't wait to celebrate your special day with you in Tokyo."

"Congratulations," the table chorused.

A/N: Look out for the sequel 'Life Changes' coming soon


End file.
